SOME CHRISTMAS SHORT STORIES
by ULYFERAL
Summary: These were too long to be drabbles so I made them mini short stories on our favorite characters enjoying the holidays.


**SOME CHRISTMAS SHORT STORIES**

**Author's Note: These are too long to be drabbles so I let them be mini short stories, hope you like them.**

**A MOMENT OF PEACE**

_Author's Note: This could be any of our fighting heros, take your pick, it fits them all._

It had been hectic finding time to go shopping for the holidays but he somehow managed it. With his arms full of presents he pushed the button on a small but cozy house somehow still standing despite the harsher side of the city pressing in on it from all sides.

Welcoming arms spread to greet him as he walked over the threshold and others took the presents to put under the brightly decorated tree sitting proudly near the window.

Everyone had a story to tell but his own had to be kept secret even from his loved ones. He smiled and bathed in the warmth of his family's love, very pleased his dangerous life's work kept them safe so that he could visit them and savor this circle of peace for just a little while.

**A LITTLE CHRISTMAS CHEER**

'He's been fussing with that tree for what seems like hours,' Chance thought as he watched Jake put yet another ornament on their scrawny little tree they had bought yesterday.

Sighing, Chance looked around their scruffy apartment and saw all the little touches of the season his partner had decorated it with. He had to admit it did look very nice and Christmasy.

'I should do something nice for him for all this work,' he mused, trying to come up with something. Suddenly he had a wonderful idea. He left the apartment to make a quick trip to the store.

He returned a little later and vanished into the kitchen. Jake frowned in puzzlement but shrugged as he put little lights around their small front window. He planned to put some decorations down in their shop as well.

Some fifteen minutes later, Chance walked back into the living room just as Jake put the finishing touches to his holiday work. Smiling the tabby held out a steaming mug to his friend. Jake grinned and took it from him and sipped it.

"Woah! That's fantastic! What's in it?" Jake said his eyebrows raising in appreciation.

"A family tradition in my family. We call it a 'little Christmas cheer'," Chance said happy his friend enjoyed it.

"It's really good! But what's in it?" He repeated his request savoring the warmth flowing through his body from the drink.

"It's a family secret but as you're my best friend, I'll tell you," Chance smirked. "You first make a hot chocolate drink with the finest chocolate mix you can find, add a touch of cinnamon, a dollop of the finest bourbon, mix well and top with whip cream and there you have it!"

"Well, I'm sure the bourbon is what makes it fantastic, buddy. Thanks this is great!" Jake grinned.

"I just thought I should thank you for making our place look so nice for the holidays," Chance grinned back.

"You have buddy, you have!" His best friend assured him.

**A PERFECT GIFT**

"Ugh! If I have to do one more errand for the Mayor, I'm going to scream," Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs muttered angrily as she walked into her office, arms full, after yet another trip to the mall. She dropped her bags next to her desk and sat down with relief.

"Well at least I was able to sneak my own shopping in as well," She sighed, slipping her shoes off under the desk and leaning back closing her eyes. She hoped nothing earth shattering would happen while she took a well deserved break.

Before she could really settle, however, her nose detected a delicious scent from nearby. Frowning, she sat up and looked around. There near her window was a small package she had failed to note when she'd first sat down.

Curious, she reached out for it and looked it over carefully. A card fell to the floor. It had been under the package. She set the gift on her desk and picked up the card.

Opening it, a smile spread across her face. Inside was a beautiful Christmas card which said...

'_We didn't want you to think we would forget our favorite Deputy Mayor. Here's a little something from your protectors. Enjoy! Merry Christmas from the SWAT Kats.' _

'How sweet of them. I wonder what it is?' She thought as she ripped the Christmas wrapping paper off and opened the little box. Inside were her favorite chocolates. They were very expensive and very rich. She sighed with anticipation as she plucked one from the box and put it in her mouth. She moaned with delight as the chocolate melted in her mouth.

'They certainly have impeccable timing. I needed a little lift right now and this certainly hits the spot,' she thought, smiling as she pictured in her mind her favorite, handsome pair of tom kats.


End file.
